videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Sasuke der Ninja/Wichtig !! Bitte Lesen !!
Huhu, ich hab mir bisschen zeit genommen um das aussehen der seite an zu passen. Auf die Box Klicken und versionen vergleichen und Bitte Hier >>> Diskussion von dem Blog <<< Diskuskitieren, sowie Pro und Kontras aufschreiben. Wenn alle einverstanden sind mit dem Format werde ich den Steckbrief anpassen. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 11:36, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) } |state = collapsed |group1=Beinhaltet: |group2=Derzetiges Aussehen: |group3=Wird Aussehen: |abrr1= |list1= Die Entwickler und die Publisher Welche Serie gehört das spiel und ob es eine Haupt Story ist oder eine Neben Story ist. Nachgänger von ... und Vorgänger von ... Gameplay Welche Modus hat das spiel und welche eigenschaften jedes. Story Modus Freier Kampf *1 player vs COM *1 player vs 2 player *COM vs COM Online Modus *Wie läuft er ab? Handlung ob es direkt nach der handlung des vorherigen spieles anfängt, und wen wo, und wo es endet. Spielbare Charaktere Welche Charaktere kann man Spielen. Zusätzliche Inhalte Ob das Spiel zusätzliche Inhalte hat (Add-on's) Editionen Welche Editionen hat das spiel. Trivia Verschiedenes, Easter Eggs, änderen vom Vorgänger, Was die Entwickler darüber sagen, Spekulationen des Nachgängers etc. Bilder ein paar bilder. Eigene Erfahrung (wens möglich ist. Und dan bei manchen spielen die Inhalte: Tipps und Tricks (wie man schnell geld bekommt) , Nebenmissionen, welche hat es usw. |list2= http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin's_Creed_II http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Shippuuden%3A_Ultimate_Ninja_Storm_2 |list3= Assassin's Creed II Vorlage Das Spiel wurde von Ubisoft Montreal Entwickelt und von Ubisoft gepublished. Die Handy-version wurde von Gameloft gepublished. Das Spiel gehört zur ''Assassins Creed''-Reihe unter anderem in der Haupt-Reihe. Er ist der Nachfolger von ''Assassins Creed''. Das Spiel ist der Genre Action-Adventure ''zuzuordnen und enhält auch einige ''Rollenspiel-elemente. 'Altersfreigabe:' Usk 16.png|USK ab 16 Jahren PEGI 18 Logo.png|PEGI ab 18 Jahren Gameplay Die Aufgabe für den Spieler ist vorwiegend darin, Kämpfe zu absolvieren, auf Gebäuden zu klettern und bestimmte Personen zu ermorden. Dafür stehen einige Neuerungen zur Verfügung u. a. verfügt der Protagonist nun über zwei Klingen, um zwei Personen gleichzeitig töten zu können und kann nun auch zur Tarnung in einer Menschenmenge untertauchen. Assassin's Creed II enthält zahlreiche Elemente eines Open-World-Spiels, aber auch einige Rollenspiel-Elemente so ist es etwa möglich, das Aussehen von Ezio durch verschiedene Kleidungsstücke zu individualisieren. Handlung - Neben Missionen Im Spiel finden sich neben den Haupt-missionen auch neben-missionen/Aufgaben, wie z.b. Ermordung Spezielen Wachen, Auslieferung Briefen von einem Punkt zum Anderen, und die rennen gegen Diebe. Geld Verdienen Im Spiel ist das Geld (Gennant Florin) sehr wichtig wen man das Spiel zu 100% durch haben will. Daher gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten: Den Altbewerten Diebstahl, Die Suche nach Schatztruhen, das einfangen von Boten und erfüllen der Neben-missionen und der Haupt-missionen. Spielbare Charaktere Die Spielbaren Charaktere sind Desmond Miles und der Assassine Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Zusätzliche Inhalten Am 28. Januar 2010 erschien der erste zusätzliche Inhalt mit dem Titel Die Schlacht um Forli. Am 18. Februar folgte der zweite Inhalt mit dem Titel Fegefeuer der Eitelkeiten. Es ist außerdem möglich, Fegefeuer der Eitelkeiten gemeinsam mit den drei Bonus-Leveln der Black Edition zu erwerben. Beide Inhalte sind über Xbox Live und PlayStation-Network erhältlich. In der PC-Fassung des Spiels sind sie bereits in der Verkaufsversion enthalten. Editionen Für Assassins Creed II sind 5 editionen Erhältich: *Standart Edition (PS3,XBox 360,PC)der Standart Edition ist nur das Spiel dabei *Black Edition der Black Edition ist das Spiel, eine Streng limitierte Figur von Ezio, das Verschwörungsbuch in Ledereinband (mit 64 Seiten und aus Pergament), eine CD mit den Soundtracks des Spiels, eine Bonus DVD, 3 Bonus-missionen (Plazzo Medici in Florenz, Santa Maria dei Frari in Venedig und Arsenale Schiffswerft in Venedig), und eine limitierte Sammlerbox aus schwarzem Kunststoff mit Echtheits-Hologramm dabei *White Edition der Withe Edition ist das Spiel, eine Figur von Ezio und eine Bonus-mission (Santa Maria dei Frari in Venedig) dabei *Lineage Spezial Edition der Lineage Spezial Edition ist das Spiel, der Lineage-Film und eine Bonus-mission (Santa Maria dei Frari in Venedig) dabei *Game of the Yeat Edition (Platinum und Classic) der Game of the Year Edition sind 3 zusätzliche Inhalte (Schlacht um Forli, Fegefeuer der Eitelkeiten und 3 Templer Verstecke dabei } |state = collapsed |group1=PlayStation 3 Editionen |group2=XBox 360 Editionen |group3=PC Editionen |abrr1= |list1= Assassins Creed 2 (PS3).jpg|Normale Edition Assassins Creed 2 Black Edition (PS3).jpg|Black Edition Assassins Creed 2 White Edition (PS3).jpg|White Edition Assassins Creed 2 Lineage Edition (PS3).jpg|Lineage Edition Assassins Creed 2 Platinum.jpg|Platinum Edition |list2= Assassins Creed 2 (XBox 360).jpg|Normale Edition Assassins Creed 2 Black Edition (XBox 360).jpg|Black Edition Assassins Creed 2 White Edition (XBox 360).jpg|White Edition Assassins Creed 2 Lineage Edition (XBox 360.jpg|Lineage Edition Assassins Creed 2 Classic.jpg|Classic Edition }} Trivia *Im spiel ist die Rüstung- und das Schwert von Altair verfügbar, aber man muss für die Rüstung die 6 Assassinen Gräbem bewältigen. Das Schwert kann man im verlauf des Spieles freischalten und nur in Monterigionni für 40.000 Florin erwerben. *Für dieses Spiel sind die Fan-wünsche von Teil 1 Berücksichtigt worden. Naruto Storm 2 Vorlage Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 ist das zweite Narutospiel für die PlayStation 3 und die Fortsetzung von Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. Daher ähnelt das Gameplay stark dem des Vorgängers. Ebenfalls neu ist, dass erstmals ein Charakter, der nicht aus Naruto stammt, mit von der Partie sein wird: Lars Alexandersson aus der Tekken-Reihe. Masashi Kishimoto hat für ihn extra ein eigenes Kostüm entworfen. Grafisch ist das Spiel auf ganz hohem Niveau auf Grund der Cel-Shading-Grafik, welche das Spiel im Anime-Look erscheinen lässt! Bis jetzt ist es noch nicht bestätigt, ob es wieder downloadbare Inhalte im PS-Store geben wird. Es gibt auch eine Collector's Edition, in der man einige Extras und sofortigen Zugriff auf Minato Namikaze erhält. Neu ist allerdings, dass die "Ultimativen Jutus" eher einem normalen Nin-Jutsu ähneln. Desweiteren ist es möglich, zwei unterschiedliche Nin-Jutsu durch die selbe Tastenkombination auszuführen, durch eine unterschiedliche Chakra-Menge, z.B.: bei Naruto: Rasengan und Oodama Rasengan. Wie in der Vorgängerversion besitzt jeder Charakter einen individuellen Erwacht-Modus, z.B.: bei Naruto: vierschwänzige Form. Der Story-Modus hält sich genauestens an die Story von Naruto: Shippuuden und ist gut mit weiteren Quests gefüllt, sodass man auf eine Spieldauer von 20-25 Stunden kommt. Die Bosskämpfe sind ebenfalls mit interaktiven Eingabemanövern versehen. Während der interaktiven Eingabe werden am oberen Bildschirmrand Sterne angezeigt. Je nachdem, wie schnell die Eingabe erfolgt, erhält man eine gewisse Anzahl an Sternen. Füllt man alle Sterne, wird als "Belohnung" eine Filmsequenz abgespielt. Und sollte man mal verpasst haben, genügend Sterne zu erhalten, kann man nach Beenden der Hauptstory alle Bosskämpfe nochmal kämpfen. Ebenfalls neu ist, dass man selbst im "freien Kampfmodus" die Attacken aller Team-Mitglieder miteinander zu einem sogenannten ultimativen Teamjutsu zusammenfügen kann. Diese Team-Jutsus laufen so ab (in einem 3er Team): Sobald sich die Team-Anzeige vollständig gefüllt hat, muss man dreimal die Dreieckstaste und einmal die Kreistaste drücken. Trifft man den Gegner, wird das Jutsu ausgeführt: Der erste Hilfscharakter greift mir Tai-Jutsu an und schleudert den Gegner in die Luft. Der zweite Hilfscharakter attackiert ebenfalls mit Tai-Jutsu, aber in der Luft und wirft den Gegner wieder zu Boden, wo bereits der Hauptcharakter wartet und dann den Gegner mit seinem Ultimativen Jutsu angreift. Gameplay Das spiel hat 23 Spiel umgebungen. Es hat 9 Kapitel, Prolog- und Extra Kapitel mitgezählt. Jeder Charakter hatte and Combos und Jutsu in seinem Erwacht Modus... Handlung Die Geschichte des Spieles fängt an als Naruto von seinem Training mit Jiraiya nach Konohagakure zurück kert. Die Geschichte endet nach dem Kampf gegen Pain. Missionen Zusätzlich den Hauptmissionen gibt es zwischen- und Nach der Handlung neben-Missionen die man anehmen, wobei mit Ryo und andere Wertvolle Materiale erhalten kann. Spielbare Charaktere *Naruto (vierschwänzige Form) *Naruto im Sennin Modus (Sechsschwänzige Form, Hokage Anzug) *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Tsunade *Jiraiya (Sennin Modus) *Asuma Sarutobi *Shikamaru Naara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Kiba Inuzuka *Hinata Hyuuga *Shino Aburame *Gai *Neji Hyuuga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Minato Namikaze *Sasuke Uchiha (Anzug vor- und nach (anderes Ultimatives Jutsu) dem Kampf gegen Itachi) *Sasuke Uchiha Akatsuki *Karin *Suigetsu Hoozuki *Juugo *Gaara *Temari *Kankuro *Chiyo *Sasori *Deidara *Hidan *Kakuzu *Pain (Nur der Gott körper, die restlichen Körper kommen nur bei Ultimativen Jutsu vor) *Konan *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Tobi *Orochimaru *Kabuto *Killerbee (Achtschwänzige Form) *Lars Alexandersson Zusätzliche Inhalte/Editionen Für Naruto sind keine Zusätzliche Inhalte Vorhanden. Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Cover PS3.jpg|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (PlayStation 3) Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Cover XBox360.jpg|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (XBox360) Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Collector's edition cover PS3.jpg|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Collector's Edition (PlayStation 3) Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Collector's edition cover XBox360.jpg|Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Collector's Edition (XBox360) Trivia *Die Entwickler haben im vorraus gesagt, das für das Spiel keine zusätzliche Inhalte zum downloaden verfügbar sein wird. *In diesem Spiel gibs keine Jutsu-kollisionen wie im vorgänger. *Um alle Trophäen zu erhalten, muss man einen Internet-zugang besitzen. Bilder - Eigene Erfahrung Ich, Sasori17, habe das Spiel durchgespielt und bin wirklich begeistert davon: Man kann die Naruto: Shippuuden-Story in einer weitläufigen Welt erleben, die sich auch von der Grafik gegenüber der Vorgängerversion verbessert hat. Man kann sich außerdem in den meisten Orten im Spiel ziemlich frei (aber auf fixen Wegen) bewegen, so z.B.: in Sunagakure kann man auf das Dach der Villa des Kazekage, Läden und die Nachrichten-Station besuchen. Auch den Freien-Kampf-Modus finde ich überragen, da man wählen kann, ob man gegen den CPU, einen anderen Mitspieler oder CPU vs CPU kämpfen will. Weiters kann man zwischen Team-Kampf (mit Hilfscharakteren) und Einzelkampf wählen. Das einzige Negative was mir einfällt, sind die Online-Kämpfe: Meine Playstaion 3 ist über das WLAN mit dem Internet verbunden, was mir bei Online-Kämpfen den Nachteil bringt, dass der Kampf "ruckelt". Trotzdem bin ich mit dem Spiel mehr als zufrieden. Empfehlung Das spiel ist sehr Intressant, mit den Haupt- und den Neben Missionen, Materiale sammeln (wird aber nach einer weile sehr langweilig) aber durch den Online Modus wirds ausgeglichen. Die dauer der Haupt Geschichte (etwa 13-16 Stunden) ist sehr kurz, wird aber durch die Nebenmissionen um 2-3 Verlängert. Das Spiel ist sehr Empfehlenswert, da es sehr viel spaß macht gegen Freunde/Vewandte zu Spielen oder im Online modus gegen andere mitschtreiter kämpfen kann. Die Story ist (wie oben gennant) sehr kurz, ist aber den Entwicklern sehr gut Gelungen. }} Bitte Hier >>> Diskussion von dem Blog <<< Diskuskitieren, sowie Pro und Kontras aufschreiben. Wenn alle einverstanden sind mit dem Format werde ich den Steckbrief anpassen. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 11:32, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag